The present disclosure relates to an imaging element and an electronic apparatus and more particularly to an imaging element and an electronic apparatus, by which a higher-quality image can be provided.
In related art, there is known a back-illuminated solid-state imaging element including on-chip lenses that collect light from a subject, a wiring layer in which wires of transistors and the like that drive pixels, and photodiodes that receives the light from the subject, the photodiodes being provided between the on-chip lenses and the wiring layer.
In the back-illuminated solid-state imaging element, the transistor wires and the like are not provided between the lenses that collect light and the photodiode that receives the light. Therefore, pixel openings can be made larger for receiving more light. Thus, it is possible to provide a high-quality image.
As the back-illuminated solid-state imaging element, there is one including a reflective film on a side of the wiring layer provided sandwiching a photodiode with respect to a back side on which light enters, that is, a front side for positively reflecting light passing through the photodiode (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-238985 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).
In this solid-state imaging element, light passing through the photodiode out of light that has entered the photodiode from the back side is reflected by a reflective film provided in vicinity of the photodiode and enters the photodiode again. Therefore, the photodiode can receive more light. It is possible to achieve a high sensitivity in a near infrared area.